The One With The Ozark Mountain Patriots
"The One With The Ozark Mountain Patriots" is the tenth and final episode of the second season of t.b.d., and the twenty-forth episode overall. The episode focuses on Parker and Jackson's attempt to have sexual oreintation and gender identity to Springfield's Equal Housing Act, as well as Parker continuing struggles with Dean not being out to his family. Along the way, the two encounter opposition from a group calling themselves The Ozark Mountain Patriots who claim altering the act is a slippery slope to government tirrany. __TOC__ Plot On their way to look at a house to buy, Dean complains that it's too far from all of their friends and favorite hangouts. The Realtor, SAM TORUM (50's) leads Dean and Parker through. Sam tells Parker that no one's made any serious offers on the house. Parker tells him they'll make a decision by the end of the week. As the two enter their own car, Sam spies their bumper sticker which bears a rainbow flag and the words “These colors don't run”. A look of concern crosses Sam's face. As Dean, Parker, Kate, Jackson, and Russ watch TV, Parker receives a phone call from Sam, telling him a “young married couple” made a very generous offer and he's decided to go with them. As he didn't want the house in the first place, Dean shrugs it off. Parker, however, states that he suspects there's more to the story. Parker and Jackson approach the receptionist's desk where they find Joan. Parker asks to talk to Sam, but is told he's out showing houses. Parker points out that his car is in the parking lot, then attempts to locate his office. Parker and Jackson barge into Sam's office, Parker demanding to know the whole story. At first, Sam sticks to his guns, but finally relents and admits he denied the sale because of Dean and Parker's relationship. When Parker tells him he's violated the Equal Housing Act, Sam informs him there's no protection for “fagots and other freaks of nature”. Parker attempts to take a swing at him, but is restrained by Jackson. As Jackson drags him towards the door, Parker tells Joan her boss is a “homophobic asswipe”. Parker and Jackson rant to one another about the stupidity of lack of protection for LGBTQ persons. Jackson points out that Dean's father is on the city council, and could probably help them get a measure through. Parker tells him that because Dean isn't out to his family he's likely uninterested, but is willing to ask. Back at Kate's apartment, Parker tells the group his suspicions were correct. He tells Dean about he and Jackson's proposal, but Dean says he wants nothing to do with it, earning him criticism from the rest of the group. Parker and Jackson share their idea with the Mayor, STEVEN ROBERTS (50's). He tells them to find a lawyer, draft the proposal, and present it at the next city council meeting in two weeks. They thank him and leave. After they're gone, he picks up his phone and makes a call. Wesley and Joan cuddle on the couch watching the news. Rep. WILLIAM SHORT (60's) states in an interview his opposition to the upcoming vote, stating that it's an overreach of power and puts unnecessary restrictions on business owners. Jackson reads to them an editorial from Mayor Roberts in which he states that this “isn't an issue of pro or anti homosexuality, rather it is an issue of personal freedom and the reach of power”. Jackson tells the group he thinks the article proves the Mayor has been bought off. The group encounters a group of protesters (The Ozark Mountain Patriots) urging people to contact the city council and tell them to vote “No” on the upcoming measure, as it it a “slippery slope” to tyranny. The claim to not care one way or the other about LGBTQ issues, but the scene turns violent when a member of the crowd yells “Queers don't deserve rights, anyway”. Parker punches the man, but is restrained before he can attack further by two POLICE OFFICERS (30's). Jackson and Dean bail Parker out. He apologizes to Jackson for “ruining everything”, but Jackson tells him it's okay. The OMP present their side, sticking with their position on government intervention. They call Sam as a “witness”, and he explains that, while he has no problem with “gays” he believes it is his choice to decide to whom he rents a house, as well as what criteria he uses. Parker and Jackson also present, calling a young man named DAVID (early 20's) who explains he was kicked out of his parent's house at 16 when he came out. Because of his age, he had difficulty finding anyone willing to rent to him, and had even less luck when they discovered the reason someone so young was looking for their own place. Eventually, he wound up at a local shelter where he lived until he was 18. The council votes 4-4, with Dean's father remaining the tie breaker. He votes in favor of the measure, stunning Dean. Parker and his supporters rejoice as the OMP vocally voice their disapproval. As they walk to their cars, Sam approaches the group and “congratulates” them on their victory. When he begins hurling homophobic insults at Parker and Dean, Dean's father confronts him and punches him. He tells them that he resigned his position after the vote and Sam should feel free to run for the seat although he should probably wait until the swelling goes down to take campaign photos. He tells Dean he'll help he and Parker find a place if they're still interested. Stunned, Dean asks how he knew to which he replies “I'm not stupid, son”. He goes on to say that he loves Dean no matter what, and that Parker is and always will be like a son to him. As they enter their cars, Jackson suggests that the group should tackle gay marriage next. Production Conception Funding Casting Filming Cast and Crew Main Cast Clint Lowrance..........Russell Landers Kaycie Surrell..........Kate Dillan Conn..............Jackson Kyle Cooper............Wesley Dean Parker Supporting Cast Sid Nancy Dr. Jones Keith Guests Crew Written By: Clint Lowrance Directed By: Clint Lowrance Executive Producer: Erika Brame Producer: Louie Fuertes Director of Photography: Chris Beerman Audio Director: Michael Jones Trivia Sam's last name is Torum, a reference to politician Rick Santorum's notrious stance on LGBT issues.